Wonderful Circumstance
by 203452
Summary: Basically one-shots between Soul and Maka at home. I mean, come on. They LIVE together. Some fluff, some seriousness. Little to no OOC. Rated T. Please R&R. Based off of anime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Soul" Maka muttered under her breath. She looked inside the empty milk jug that she had just pulled out of the fridge. Her eye twitched.

"Soul!?" she called into the living room where said Soul Eater way playing some gory video game.

"What!?" he yelled without turning his head away from the TV.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked walking into the living room behind the couch, holding the empty milk jug out.

"Meaning of what?" Soul asked without turning around.

Maka fumed. "Why did you drink all of the milk- and then put the empty jug back in the fridge!?"

"… Oops" Soul muttered without looking at her. "Sorry" he said not sounding very apologetic.

Maka's hair stood up on the back of her neck and she sighed. "I guess it can't be helped… Go down to the convenient store and get more. Now"

"Huh!?" Soul exclaimed. "Why do I have to? You're the one who wants milk so bad- you go get it!"

Maka's face turned red. "You're the one who drank all the milk! Go get more!"

"Go get it yourself-"

"MAKA CH-"

"Alright! I'll go get it! Damn". Soul paused his video game, stood up, and stretched. Maka blinked when she realized all he was wearing was boxers. She looked away to hide her blush. "And WHY are you half naked!?"

Soul looked at her. "It's the weekend- why not?" He walked into his room to get pants and a shirt on.

Maka growled. "May I REMIND you that you live with a girl!?" she said loudly.

Soul stuck his head out of his doorway and pretended to look around. "Girl? I don't see any girls here. Just a flat-chested-"

Maka turned around at grabbed a pillow off of the couch and chucked it at his face. Soul was too fast for that though and was back in his room. He walked out a few moments later, put the pillow back on the couch, and walked over to the small dining table where his wallet was. "Geez- should I buy you a pack of tampons while I'm at it?" he muttered.

"What did you just say?" Maka blurted.

"Nothing much" Soul said and walked out, closing the door behind him. Maka stood where she was and tried not to walk outside just to throw a book at him. After she calmed down she sighed and muttered "Honestly…" She threw the empty milk jug away before opening the fridge again.

"…. Oh …"

Soul grumbled the whole way there, bought milk and a soda for himself, and grumbled the whole way back.

"I'm back princess." He said sarcastically after opening the apartment door.

He put her milk on the counter and carried his soda into the living room. "Hey" Maka said blankly.

Soul stopped behind the couch. "I got your damn milk. Happy?"

"Thanks. Put it in the fridge".

Soul paused. "Huh!? I thought you needed it right NOW which is why I just went out-"

Soul walked around the couch to glare at her. Maka was sitting on the couch with her hair down and her legs pulled up. There was a bowl of cereal on the couches arm rest- a spoon in Maka's right hand and a book in her left.

"… Well don't you look comfortable" Soul grumbled before his eyes widened. "WAIT! How are you eating cereal if we were out of milk!?"

Maka very calmly looked up from her book. "… I overlooked the un-opened jug of milk already in the fridge…" She looked back down at her book and took another bite of her cereal.

Souls hair stood up (even though it always is) "You WHAT!?"

"…Oops."

"YEAH OOPS. I just went out for nothing!"

"Not nothing. We can always use more milk, considering how you always drink it all" Maka said without looking up.

Souls mouth dropped and he just stood there for a moment before throwing his hands up. "Gah you're annoying!"

Maka looked up, annoyed. "Keep it up and I will make you get me tampons". She blushed while she said it but she said it without stuttering and looked back to her book.

"….." Soul sighed and walked back into his room muttering "Stupid flat chested… not cool... mgrmmr"

A few minutes later Maka heard Soul come out of his room and put the new milk carton in the fridge before walking back to the couch.

"Thank you my knight in shining armor" Maka said sarcastically.

"Whatever" He said, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and unpausing his video game. Maka slowly smiled as Soul made attempts to move closer to her without her noticing.

Maka leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, her own cheeks burning. "Thanks"

"…Sure" Soul hid his own blush.

* * *

_I loved writing this! Again, this 'story' is pretty much one-shots between our favorite Soul Eater couple. The chapters for this story will mostly have nothing to do with one another. At fist, I am just planning for some light hinting romance that will turn into actual romance in later chapters. Please review- I will be accepting !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She really hadn't meant to get addicted. Liz and Patty had kept bugging her for a week to try it, just once.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it Maka" is what Liz had said.

"Yeah, it's really fun and makes you feel really good inside!" is what Patty had said.

At first, Maka had thought that only stupid people would do it, but even Tsubaki had done it, and told Maka to try it. She said even Black*Star had loved it.

Maka had agreed to try it once, but only if Soul did it with her. After much persuasion from the gang, Maka and Soul agreed to try it.

Maka and Soul sat down on the couch together and … watched Frozen.

It was all Soul could do to keep from groaning out loud throughout the whole thing, while Maka on the other hand had her eyes glued to the screen.

She hadn't meant to become addicted. But after that one time, Maka found herself re-watching Frozen every day for a week straight. She loved it. She downloaded the whole soundtrack on her Ipod and sang 'Let it Go' on the way to school with Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star (who of course sang the loudest).

"…So not cool" Soul muttered to Kid as they walked silently behind the off-key crew.

"I agree" Kid said quietly. "I've seen better Disney movies"

"Exactly" Soul said "Like… The Hunchback of Notre Dame"

Kid ignored him "Like, The Road to El Dorado! Great symmetry in that film…"

Soul rolled his eyes, though that was a good movie. Soul and Kid went back in forth listing Disney movies that they considered better than Frozen, which could have gone on all day if not for class.

Maka was still humming to herself by the time they got home and Soul was ready to lock himself in his room and never come out. When they got through the door, Soul walked into his room, muttering something about "Frozen freaks" before walking to the bathroom with a change of clothes in his arm. "I'm going to go get a shower" he said to Maka, who was at the dining room table, unloading her homework to start on.

"Sure" she said, not looking at him.

Soul closed the bathroom door and locked it- just in case Maka forgot and ended up walking in. Which had happened before.

He turned the water on and stripped before stepping in and letting the water mat down his hair. He just stood there for a moment before grabbing his shampoo bottle, squirting a large amount of shampoo into his palm, and lathering it in his hands before running his hands through his hair, scrubbing.

"mm mm mmM~ mm mm mM~"

He finished scrubbing and stepped back under the water to rinse.

"…put on a show… make one wrong move…" Soul quietly sang to himself. After the soap was rinsed out he opened his eyes.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT COOL!"

"Soul?" Maka yelled, standing up and walking quickly over to the bathroom door, before the door banged open.

"NO MORE!" Soul pointed in Makas face. Steam came out of the bathroom behind Soul, as Soul stood there pointing in Makas face, wearing only a towel around his waist and still dripping wet.

"…er… no more what?" Maka asked.

"No more of this Frozen crap! No more watching it, no more listening to the soundtrack, no more talking about it at school, no more!" He yelled.

"Tonight, we are watching the GORIEST movie we own- so get that crap out of your head!" He walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Maka just stood in front of the bathroom for a moment. "… Oookaaaay…?" She walked back into the dining room to finish her homework.

Soul walked backed out of the bathroom a few minutes later in pants and a T-shirt, drying his hair with a towel. He sat down on the couch in front of the TV and picked up the remote, searching for a good graphic, R rated horror film. Maka walked out a few minutes later. "…Find anything?" She smirked at him.

"Yeah actually" he said and patted the seat next to him. Maka sighed and sat down next to him, loosening her tie. "It's totally inappropriate, isn't it?" Maka asked and leaned back, getting comfortable.

"Of course" Soul said and pushed play, before leaning back and putting his arm on the back of the couch behind Maka. "Don't go getting scared on me" Soul muttered, smirking at the TV.

"You wish" Maka shot back before letting her head fall on his shoulder. Soul let his arm on the back of the couch come down and wrap around Makas shoulders.

The two were quiet throughout most of the movie. Neither reacted to it much, they just watched.

"…. WHY didn't she just grab the hammer and throw it at him or something. She just STOOD there." Maka said to the TV.

Soul chuckled. "Not everyone can have your reflexes Maka." Soul responded.

"But still" Maka let her one arm rest on Souls leg. After a moment, Soul put his hand on top of hers. Maka blushed and looked at their hands before looking back at the TV, smiling. The movie ended a little after it had gotten dark out. Soul turned the TV off. "See? Way better than Frozen. Right Maka?... Maka?" he looked down at her, only to see her sleeping face.

"…. Hm" Soul sat still and watched her for a few minutes, letting her sleep.

… He figured he couldn't let them stay like that all night, Soul wouldn't be able to sleep and Maka would be aching in the morning. He would have just carried her to bed, but Maka would probably wake up- and if she didn't, she would be mad that Soul had let her sleep in her school clothes.

After arguing with himself for a few more moments, Soul nudged Maka. "Hey tiny-tits, wake up. You're gonna drool on me".

Maka blinked a few times before pulling away. "…So like you to ruin the mood" she shook her head and stood, stretching.

"What mood? You were asleep."

Maka turned around and glared at him. "…Cool guys don't wake up girls who fall asleep on them. They deal" with that she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked back into her room.

"… so not cool".

* * *

_:D I loved writing this. It was so much fun omg. Anyway thank you for reading and for those of you following and favoriting. Please review? I don't think most of you realize how happy it can make the writer just to read a simple good review. Furthermore, please inform me if I ever make any mistakes in my writing, or if something I put doesn't fit the characters, because I did promise little to no OOC. Again, I am taking requests. I'm not sure if I still have to do this but **Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. Thank You!...HOLY CRAP I have no clue where all those links came from before I changed it back- Sorry!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doorbell rang and Maka jumped up. "I got it!"

Soul rolled his eyes as Maka went to greet her friend at the door. She opened it quickly and smiled at Tsubaki, who in return waved and smiled. "Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey! Come on in. Excuse the mess!" Maka said cheerfully. Soul rolled his eyes again. Of course there was no mess. Maka had made sure of that hours before Tsubaki was supposed to come over, yelling at Soul to clean invisible messes that he had made.

Tsubaki walked in, nodding, and looked around their apartment. "Hello Soul" Tsubaki said politely to Soul who was sitting on the couch playing on his hand-held gaming device. He paused his game long enough to turn around and smile (more like smirk deviously) back at Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki"

How Black*Star managed to snag her, he had no clue, he thought while eyeing her long legs before turning back to his game.

Maka started walking towards the living room. "What should we watch first? We have The Breakfast Club… Ten Things I Hate About You…. Frozen-"

"And that's my cue to leave" Soul sighed and stood, stretching. He grabbed his sweater on the back of a chair. "Have fun, I guess" he said and walked out.

Maka sighed. "Excuse him" she mumbled. Tsubaki chuckled and sat down on the couch. "I like Ten Things I Hate About You…"

Maka perked up. "Me too!" She got up and put the disk in before sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote. She clicked the power button, and nothing happened. She frowned and tried again, but the TV stayed off.

"Gr, I think the remote needs new batteries" She said and smacked the remote against her hand and tried again.

"Do you have any?" Tsubaki asked looking concerned.

Maka thought about it for a moment. "…We should. I don't know where they are though… Maybe Souls room?" Maka stood and started walking towards Souls room.

Tsubaki blushed. "Maka? Don't you think Soul would be a bit mad if he found out you went into his room…?"

Maka paused outside his door. "Oh, he would be furious" Maka said unconcerned as she opened the door and walked in. Tsubaki gulped and followed slowly…

Maka searched Souls desk first, going through the drawers thoroughly, not seeing batteries or anything interesting.

Tsubaki stood in the doorway awkwardly, looking around his boy-ish room.

Maka sighed. "Mmm…" She crouched down near his bed and looked under. She looked for a few moments before making a curious noise, reaching under and pulling out a bin full of what looked like books.

"W-What's that?" Tsubaki asked curiously, walking around his bed.

"Not sure" Maka said and took the lid off.

.

.

.

Makas face turned red. "Th-That pervert" She stammered.

"Wow" Tsubaki mumbled. "That's bigger than Black*Stars collection"

Make pretended not hear her comment and she took out books and confirmed that the bin was full of nothing but dirty manga.

Tsubaki leaned down and picked up the books, leafing through them while Maka muttered to herself looking at the various covers. "… Hey Maka?" Tsubaki looked up at her.

"Yeah?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Well… I think it's kind of weird… that all of the girls in these mangas…. Kind of look like you".

"huh?" Maka exclaimed looking at Tsubaki dumbfounded.

Tsubaki held out a book. "The girls. All of them have blond hair…. And… no offence to you, but, most of them have smallish breasts…"

"…." Maka did a double take when she realized Tsubaki was right.

"… It must be a coincidence…" She mumbled with her face bright red.

Tsubaki shrugged. "I don't know~…"

"What are you doing?"

Maka and Tsubaki jumped out of their skin before turning around. But it wasn't Soul, just Blair staring at them in the doorway curiously.

"Oh! You found them!" Blair said surprised. She looked around. "Why are you in Souls room?"

Maka blinked. "What do you mean, "You found them"?" Blair looked back at her. "Souls dirty manga? You found them right? I told Soul you would find them eventually…"

Maka's face got red again. "And YOU knew about them?"

Blair blinked. "Yeah, of course. I'm the one who bought them for him".

Both Maka and Tsubaki blurted out "Huh?"

Blair flipped her hair back. "Soul pays me to buy any dirty book I see that has a girl with blonde hair or small boobs, or both in it. He totally flipped out when I called him out on wanting to fantasize about you."

She chuckled a bit before walking out. Maka was trying not to pop the vein while Tsubaki tried her best to calm her down.

"I'm sure they don't ALL look like you! Look! Here is one with a red-head!" She stammered

Maka put the books back muttering something about "Stupid boys, perverted dumb…"

She put the lid back on, slid the bin back under his bed and stood. "Lets just go buy some batteries… Soul is so getting Maka-Chopped when we get back".

**_Hehe. I own nothing. NOTHING. Sorry this was kind of short. Please review. Pleeeeeaaaaaassseeeeeee. Yes Red-head you too. Let me know if I've made any mistakes. I'll also take any suggestions anyone has. Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Maka? Will you test something for me?" Blair asked in her human form, leaning against Makas doorway. Maka looked up and put her book across her lap.

"Er- sure. I guess"

"Great!" Blair walked in and sat on the side of Makas bed, where Maka was laying comfortably. "I need to see how well this nail polish works before I put it on myself! It will be annoying if I have to put on more than one layer…" She held out a small bottle of blueish-greensish nail polish. "Let me try it out on you first!"

Maka blinked and looked down at her nails that were clean but not very well-shaped. She didn't usually wear nail-polish. One reason was because painting her nails always seemed pointless. She did not think it added very much feminine appeal as most girls thought, not that she cared one bit about her feminine appeal she told herself. It also usually chipped really easily during practice or combat, or from wind it seemed. The last and most important reason, was that Maka sucked at applying nail polish. Maka looked up at Blairs Enthusiastic face and sighed.

"Fine, go ahead"

She held out her hand to Blair who nodded. "Thanks!" Blair grabbed Makas hand and stet it on her leg. She opened the bottle, ran the small brush over the edge of the bottle once, said "hold still" and neatly applied it to Makas thumb nail.

Maka watched cautiously, but Blair applied it perfectly to the one nail, before pulling away. Maka examined her work. It was perfectly done, and the color was beautiful. It looked more green on her nail than it did in the bottle.

"It's perfect!" Blair exclaimed and began applying it to her own nails quickly but carefully. Maka looked at her one nail and decided she maybe liked having her nails painted. When she looked up, Blair had just finished her own nails and was putting the lid back on the polish. She blew on her nails quickly before looking up at Maka.

"Thanks! As a thank you, you can keep this. I wont need it after today" She tossed the small bottle to Maka and stood.

"You were a big help!"

Before Maka could ask why Blair was giving it to her, Blair stood and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Maka blinked and looked down at the bottle, then at her one painted nail…

Maka sighed, set the polish down on her neat bedside table, and went back to her book. After a few minutes, there was a knocking on Makas door. "Maka! I'm going out to get some more soda, you need anything?" It was Soul, who had talked through the door.

Sometimes, Soul did things that made Maka want to punch him, but other times, like right now, Soul did something considerate that made Maka smile and blush a little, and she is reminded of how lucky she is to have him. "No, I think I'm good!" she said back.

"Alright. Be back in a few" he called back and walked away. After Maka heard the front door close, she sighed happily and was about to start reading again when her thumb nail caught her eye, again. She looked at the nail polish sitting on the bedside table….

Sighing, Maka closed the book and stood, stretching. She grabbed the Nail polish and went to the bathroom to find the nail polish REMOVER and the cotton balls she knew she was going to need after she messed up terribly. She sat at the kitchen table and opened the nail polish. She very Very slowly tried doing exactly what Blair had done, but her usually steady hands seemed to shake too much and she got it on her skin instead.

"Shoot" She muttered to herself, before putting some of the nail polish remover on a cotton ball and wiping the polish of her finger. She had barely even started and she was already frustrated…

She tried again. This time, she didn't get any on her skin, but the nail polish looked uneven, so she took the cotton ball to her nail to try to start over. She learned fairly quickly that cotton balls and wet nail polish didn't work well together, as the puffy stuff got stuck to her nail and she groaned with frustration. She was starting over on the same nail, for the third time, when Soul came back.

When the door opened, Maka froze as she was halfway through with the nail she was taking a year to finish. Soul walked in and it took him about 4.2 seconds to register Maka and the supplies on the table.

"… Sup Maka" Soul said casually. He walked over to the fridge and put the soda in, grabbing one, and walking over to the table before taking a seat next to Maka. He opened the can and took a long pull from it, staring at her. Maka rolled her eyes. "Hi"

She turned back to her task and tried again. This time it looked almost worse than the last time….

"That looks like shit" Soul commented. "Are you even a girl?"

Maka turned to glare at him. "It's not as easy as it looks okay!"

Soul snorted "Sure"

Maka glared some more. "If you think it's so easy, you do it!" She pushed the bottle towards him angrily.

Soul looked at the bottle for a moment, then looked at Maka. "Na, I'm good. Guys painting their nails isn't really cool unless you're in a rock band or something".

Maka rolled her eyes and put her head down on the table. "Well excuse me for not being a proper girl" she said frustrated.

Soul then rolled his eyes. "Stop moping. Here". He took her hand that she had been working on and placed it gently in his hand. Maka looked up, surprised. With Souls free hand, he took the brush out of the bottle, tabbed it against the side, and steadily applied it to the rest of Makas nails. Maka just watched in amazement. Soul wasn't as good at it as Blair, but he was way better than Maka, which would have been a huge blow to Makas pride if that were what she was thinking about. All she could do was stare at Souls big, steady, guy-ish hands that gently held hers and painted her nails for her. Makas palm began to sweat against Souls and she hoped he didn't notice.

"Switch" Soul said and dropped the hand that was finished. Maka, in a daze, put her other hand on top of Souls and he started on her other hand.

"… Why are you so good at this?" Maka asked finally when Soul was almost finished.

"It's pretty easy" he responded and finished with her hand. "Done"

Maka looked down at her hands, impressed. "…Thanks" She said finally.

"No problem" Soul smirked and headed off to the bathroom. Maka sat still for a few moments before sighing again, grabbing the nail polish and heading back to her bedroom. Her hands still felt very warm. She looked down at her nails. They were beautiful. Maka smiled to herself the rest of the night, including in her sleep.

_Sorry again that these are short, but they are cute and easy to read… I think… I hope… Anywhosell thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if I have made any mistakes. Also let me know if there is anything you want to see happen and I can probably write it for you :-). Oh and just telling me what you think is good too… I love reviews. I'm sensitive so don't be mean. Do let me know if I've made mistakes though. Till next time (might be tomorrow no promises)._


End file.
